


Pet Names

by NephilimEQ



Series: 30 Days of OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, your teeth will fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: Rodney and John figure out each others' pet names.





	Pet Names

** Pet Names **

Rodney rolled over in bed, reaching out and grumbling when he felt nothing but cold sheets. John didn’t usually get up early, so he was a bit agitated to find that he’d gotten up before him. It was John’s fault that Rodney was so tired. He’d kept him up until…he glanced at the glowing numbers on the bedside table. Ugh. Four hours ago. Not _nearly_ enough sleep.

“Rodney,” sing-songed a familiar voice. “I’ve got food…”

“God help your immortal soul if you didn’t bring coffee,” the scientist muttered back at him, burrowing deeper into the covers, and then let out a whine as John pulled the covers from him and said, “C’mon. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am? Of _course,_ there’s coffee.”

Rodney lifted his head at the smell of his familiar blend. He groggily sat up and then brought the mug to his lips. Oh, thank god. That was exactly what he needed.

As he drank the coffee, John slipped back into bed with him, pulling a tray over both of their laps that had a plate of pancakes, along with eggs and...was that sausage? Putting his coffee down, Rodney snagged one off the plate and took a large bite.

God, it had been too long since he’d had good sausage. It had bits of maple syrup on it, and the flavor of the syrup was so distinctive, his taste buds brought him back to when he was ten years old, coming in from the cold, to a hot late breakfast made for him by his mom. Coombs Maple Syrup. How the hell had John gotten his hands on it?

“John,” he said, swallowing the piece in his mouth. “How’d you get this maple syrup?”

He gave him a sly look.

“I, uh, might have called in a few favors.”

“You do realize how _expensive_ this stuff is, right?”

John nodded and grabbed a sausage for himself and replied, “Maybe. Why does it matter? It’s your favorite, right?”

“Well, yes, but--”

“No buts, snookums. Just enjoy it, okay?”

Rodney looked at him, incredulous, and said, “Did…did you just call me ‘snookums’?”

John leaned forward, using a fork to take a bite of the pancakes, and then said, with his mouth full, “Wha? You don’ like ith?”

“Ugh, you could at least swallow,” the scientist snapped at him, to which his boyfriend responded with a leer as he chewed and swallowed, and Rodney wasn’t in the least bit surprised when John quipped, “That’s what _he_ said.”

Rodney rolled his eyes.

“God, you’re such a twelve-year-old.” John shrugged, not caring, so the younger man added, “Seriously. Snookums? In terms of affection pet names, it leaves a lot to be desired. It sounds like something an aunt would name one of her twenty-seven cats.”

John leaned back against the pillows and gave him a look and drawled, “Well, what would you prefer? Pumpkin? Sweetie pie? Sugar plum? Honey buns?”

“Why does every pet name you think of have something to do with food?” he asked, and then answered his own question with, “Oh, right. Of course. Because, if you had a choice, you would marry food and leave me by the wayside, how could I forget. You’re as bad as General O’Neill.”

John was the one to roll his eyes that time.

“Oh, c’mon. Like you have any better ideas.”

Rodney sat up.

“I might.”

John snorted.

“Let’s hear it, then, Dr. McKay.”

Rodney made a face at him and then reached for another sausage and began to think out loud.

“Well, you’ve covered all of the food bases, so I guess I’ll go the more traditional route. Uh, sweetie?” A shake of the head. “Okay, how about, darling?” John wrinkled his nose. “Well, I would say we could go with partner, but that takes the cowboy thing a little too far for my taste,” he added, and John nodded, agreeing with him, his mouth full with eggs. “Uh, there’s cutie, gum drop, dear heart…”

John cut him off.

“Why not something like hot lips? Or great ass?” he interjected, leaning in close to Rodney, placing a syrupy, sticky kiss on his neck. “I mean, you _do_ have the best ass between the two of us…”

Rodney gently shoved him away, saying, “Ugh, no, and please don’t get syrup all over me.”

“Why not? I can always lick it off later,” John muttered, leaning back down and licking a stripe up the scientist’s neck and Rodney felt a part of himself take interest at that, but instead of encouraging him, he pulled back and repeated, “No. Not happening, babe.”

John blinked and then smiled.

“Babe. I like that one.”

Rodney’s eyebrow shot up.

“You do?”

John nodded and leaned in, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, their lips a few centimeters apart, and he said, “Yeah. I really do. Now that we’ve got my pet name down, let’s figure out yours. I mean, I’m partial to calling you great ass, but smart ass is more accurate, so I’ll have to pick another one…”

Rodney rolled his eyes, but didn’t pull away, instead reaching down and grabbing a bite of pancake.

“Hmm,” John hummed, not moving his head from the younger man’s shoulder. “How about…hot stuff? Or, lover boy?” Rodney scoffed, swallowed his food, and John moved his lips closer to his. “Oh, I got it. I’ll just call you handsome. Because, you know…that’s what you are. Handsome. Devastatingly so.”

At this, the scientist flushed a bright red.

“Uh, you…you really think so?”

John gave him a look and then whispered into his ear, “Do you not _remember_ last night?”

Rodney grinned.

“Oh, I remember.”

John grinned right back at him.

“So, Whaddaya say, handsome? Ready for round four?”

Rodney’s grin turned feral and the next thing he knew, John was on his back, the food was all over the floor, and Rodney was above him, his hips straddling his thighs. He looked pleased with himself as he pinned the soldier to the bed.

“Definitely, babe.”

John grinned.

This was gonna be a great morning.

 

 

 


End file.
